Why not me? A Jemma Fanfic
by clockworkangel29
Summary: Parabatai. The one thing thats separating Jules and Emma from being together. Let me know what you think people! Tell me if im getting it right because if i am, i'll keep writing :D
1. Chapter 1

Emma

"So you're going out with Cameron Ashdown again then Em?" Jules asked with a slightly angry tone. Something was wrong with Jules. Emma could always tell when something was bothering him because he'd run his hands through his dark curly hair, but for once she couldn't understand why he was being so weird. Parabatai were supposed to know everything about each other and Emma had always thought she knew everything about Jules, as if she knew him better than she knew herself, but right now she felt like he was a stranger to her. "Yes i'm going to meet him now..." Emma was only going to meet him to end it with him; Cameron just didn't suit her at all, Emma had excuses planned as to why she was dumping him but she knew it was because Cameron had always been a fill in for the one person she really wanted to be with, a person she could never be with. Jules.

Jules

Why did Emma have to like someone as annoying as Mr Cameron Ashdown? That guy seemed to be every girls dream guy. He had that charming smile that the fair folk used right before they pulled someone in with their powers and his hair was red but a shade that looked like it was bronze coloured. Of course someone as handsome as Cameron had to be tall and muscular of course, I mean if you're gonna be perfect you've got to go all the way. Cameron made Jules look like a plain twig, he made him feel like a nobody. But what really annoyed Jules about Cameron was the fact that he managed to get with Emma. Emma was perfect, even the scar up her arm was beautiful. He wished he'd noticed this before they made the parabatai bond. "Jules are you even listening?" He'd been thinking so much about Emma that he hadn't realised that she was actually talking to him "What? Yeah of course I am", oh God that really was the most unconvincing lie ever told. "Oh really? So you're fine with me going to that market place you're always telling me I shouldn't go to because it's really dangerous or whatever you tell me why it's so bad and scary?" Emma laughed, "Wait no of course I don't think you should go, you'll get in trouble again and you know you're not going to hear any more news about your... parents" Jules was always wary about how he should mention Emma's parents. Even though it was years since they'd died, he knew Emma still hadn't recovered from their deaths. "Okay firstly, when have I ever cared about getting in trouble? And secondly I've got to keep trying, I need to find out what happened, you know how much this means to me". Jules knew how much it meant to her but he still didn't like the idea of Emma risking her life going to a market where she knew Shadowhunters weren't welcome. The only way he'd let her go was if she went with him but of course Mr Perfect had already taken that position because he was so fabulous and cool. "I suppose you're going with Cameron then? Jules grumbled. "Oh yeah, well what better date is there then going to a dangerous market where you can risk being attacked? Anyway I've gotta go, Cameron will be waiting" as she turned Livvy from the kitchen yelled "TELL HIM I SAY HI". Great another female lusting over him...

Jules

Jules waited for her to come back, It was getting late and had long since gone to bed. He tried to keep himself occupied by reading one of his brother's Sherlock Holmes books but he kept looking at the clock and watching the time go by. He heard the door slam and Emma came in and went straight in to his room, "nothing." She said in a quiet voice. Jules knew there was no way he could say how bad he felt for her so instead he pulled the covers back on his bed and got in and made space for her. They both knew that they always felt safer and better when they were together and sleeping in the same bed kept the bad feeling at bay when sleeping. She crawled in to bed after taking her boots off and whispered a small thank you before closing her eyes, when he knew she was asleep he whispered "I love you Emma Carstairs" before letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma

Emma woke up to the sounds of breakfast being made and noisy chatter, mostly dominated by the argument Livvy and Ty were having about becoming Parabatai. The argument had been going on for days, Livvy wanted nothing more than to be tied to her brother but Ty clearly wasn't up for it. "Because I just don't want to okay? Just accept it""Whyyy though? We're already tied together by our twin bond, why would a Parabatai bond be any different?" "Because being a twin didn't include any creepy ritual". Emma chuckled at Ty's serious tone and sat up; remembering that she wasn't in her own room and that she'd spent another night in Jules' bed. She got up, showered and put on an old t shirt and faded pair of jeans on and wondered in to the kitchen. "Morning Emma, I hope you're ready for history this morning and have read up on a history of Shadowhunter weapons like I told you to do" Diana, the institute's tutor, asked with her usual sharp tone. "What? Yes of course I have! You know, I'm actually not the slacker you think I am." Emma tried to sound convincing with her obvious lie but she was pretty sure Diana hadn't fallen for it. "Hmmm well I'll be sure to quiz you on it then" Diana retorted. "Oi Emma, tell my brother how cool it is being a Parabatai" an evidently irritated Livvy shouted, Emma forced a smile and replied with a dry tone "yes it really is worth it". Emma was used to saying that lie a lot so that definitely sounded convincing, besides who would think she was lying? Jules looked up at her and gave a small smile, and once again Emma wondered what might of happened if she never became Parabatai with Jules. Would they be together? She just didn't know.

Jules

It was getting harder and harder to be in the same room with Emma and not think about kissing her. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, even when she was wearing worn out t shirts and jeans. Although he was trying very hard to focus on his bowl of cereal so he wouldn't look at her, he couldn't ignore Livvy's question about how cool it was being a Parabatai, "yes it really is worth it" Emma had answered with a cheery tone. Jules looked up and smiled at her because she was right it was cool that they were tied in every way possible but was it worth it? Was that bond really worth being forbidden from showing any sort of romantic feelings for the person you so desperately wanted to be with? He tried to convince himself that holding back romantic feelings was a good thing anyway, he and Emma had been best friends since he could remember and him showing his true feelings might've ruined their friendship.

"Soooo Emma are you going to see Cameron today?" Jules once again felt that pang of jealousy he had for Cameron. Cameron got to kiss Emma whenever he wanted to, Cameron had a chance of marrying her, of maybe becoming a father to their children. "Oh... no me and Cameron, well we're no more." Maybe there is a Santa up there Jules thought, remembering the times he'd wished for the two to break up. Jules knew as a best friend he should offer support but he knew he could finally let out some of his feelings "I'm sorry Em but he was a bit of knob, an annoyingly good looking knob, so this could be seen as a good thing you know" at Livvy's glare he instantly regretted his choice of words, he should've gone with the comforting thing. Then he heard his favourite sound in the whole entire world, Emma's laugh. "I couldn't agree more Jules, although I wouldn't say he's good looking" she laughed at Livvy's gasp "I find him too much of a pretty boy, don't worry you're so much better looking than him Julian" she giggled. Jules really hoped his blush wasn't as obvious as he thought it was. "Erm Jules, do you mind if I talk to you outside for a bit?" Emma asked, it wasn't really a question but more of a command since she was already walking out of the room. He followed out of the room and saw Emma leaning against the wall of the weapons room, the light of the sun making her blonde hair glow slightly, "so Em whats up?" but she didn't answer, she just pulled the collar of his shirt towards her and once they were up close, she leaned in and kissed him and it was everything that Jules imagined it to be and so much more.


End file.
